Sophia Bellaire
Sophia Bellaire served as the Charms (2077-80) & Transfiguration Professor (2080-87) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. '' '' Basics: Name: Sophia Jane Bellaire Nickname: Soph Age: 44+ Gender: Female Date of Birth: 17 September Place of Birth: Jamaica Relationship Status: Married Blood Status: Pure Patronus: Hippocampus Current Residence: London Appearance':'' '''Hair': Dark brown. Eyes: Light brown. Height: 5’7 ''Background:'' Sophia Wright was born to Richard and Carol Wright on the small Caribbean Island of Jamaica. She is the third of four children to the Wright family having an older brother and the last a girl three years her junior. The family was middle class and very close knit but her parents were also stern. Being the middle child basically, Sophia felt the need to work harder and longer in order to outshine her brother and sisters, who also were striving to earn approval from their parents. You see the Wrights were hell bent on excellence and anything less was frowned upon. Because of that all four children were over achievers by the age of twelve. At eleven, Sophia recieved two letters of acceptance from the Salem Academy in America and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the UK. Her parents left her with the choice. Not wanting to follow in her older siblings footsteps, Sophia went to Hogwarts as opposed to Salem, where her older brother and sister attended. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted Slytherin at the sorting ceremony. This was the start of Sophia’s ambitious run through Hogwarts. She remained in the top three performers for her house for six of her seven years at Hogwarts. In year five she joined gobstones and quidditch and her grades slipped and she quit quidditch the following year after a proper telling off from her parents. Her years at Hogwarts were pretty much drama free. She befriended only those who were ambitious and seemed to have a promising future and she stayed clear of muggleborns. After graduation Hogwarts, Sophia got a job working in the CARICOM(Caribbean Community) Ministry of Magic in the International Cooperation department where she worked as a personal assistant for three years. Nearing her fourth year she met James Bellaire, a happy go lucky English Man who was visiting their ministry on Internal cooperation business from the London Ministry of Magic. He was a little bit older and very knowledgeable of the world and shared her love for literature and the arts. He also showed her how to have fun, unlocking that side of her she never explored as a child because she was so busy competing with her siblings and striving for excellence. He was only there for a week. He did promise to visit though, so they engaged in a long distance relationship. By the age of twenty-one,James, 25 proposed to her and they got married on the beach of Jamaica with friends and families in attendance. They spent their honeymoon there then her and James moved away to England where they started a life together in Manchester. Six months into their marriage Sophia became pregnant with their first child, a little girl, they later named Rhea. By the time Rhea got to four years old Sophia was already nat the top of her career working as an advisor to the CARICOM Minister. They slowly moved up the class ladder with Sophia taking more and more interest in the circle of witches and wizards with old money and ‘pureblood.’ It was then, that she enrolled Rhea in Wizard Preparatory School, an elite institution for ‘pureblood’ families. By the time Rhea was eight, she was a full blown socialite, rejecting anything common and remotely muggle. James wanted to slow things down. Three years later they had another child, who they named Tyler and in the same summer Rhea got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Sophia felt Durmstrang would be better suited as she had friends from her circle who would be enrolling their children there but James was adamant about sending him child to Hogwarts and keeping tradition. Sophia gave in. She grew bored of her job as an advisor and resigned shortly after Rhea started Hogwarts. Wanting something different, she applied for a job in the London Ministry in the department of Magical Creatures where she worked for three years. She later resigned that job and started her own Interior Designing company. '''''Likes: *Money *Cleanliness *Order *Obedience *Shakespeare *Cocktail parties Dislikes: *Commonness *Dirt *Loud noise *muggle things Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2051 Category:Staff Category:Charms Category:Transfiguration Category:Professors Category:Durmstrang Professors Category:Durmstrang Staff